howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duggard
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Duggard is the Chief of Huttsgalor, and appears in the television series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Saved by the Rescue Riders Chief Duggard is involved in a shipwreck alone in a fierce storm. He is picked up from the sinking ship by the Rescue Riders and taken to a cave to ride out the storm. At first he attempts to 'save' the two human children (Dak and Leyla) from the dragons surrounding them, but is quickly thankful when he realizes the dragons saved him and the kids have a special bond with them. He asks them to take him back to his town of Huttsgalor. The storm damaged the village, but the kids and dragons help repair it. Duggard is impressed with their helpfulness and asks them to stay. He offers them the use of the old village lighthouse. Despite some villagers' protests at having 'wild' dragons in their midst, the Rescue Riders stay. In "Deep Trouble", Duggard seeks out the help of the Rescue Riders, when he realizes that Elbone has been gone for too long into the Maze Caves. When Dak, Winger, and Cutter do not return after looking for Elbone, he checks in with Leyla. She wastes time over-planning a rescue, so Duggard warns her that that night was the full moon which will cause the caves to flood. Duggard tells the Rescue Riders about the holiday Huttsgalor celebrates - Hoogenboo - in the episode, "Boo to You". Fires mysteriously start in the sheep pastures, and Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to put them out. After the fires start again, Magnus Finke accuses Cutter of starting them. Duggard waits to pass judgement until the Riders have a chance to investigate. Ultimately, he sees that the fires were caused by another dragon - Aggro - to save the sheep from wolves, and accepts her into the village as a new member of the Rescue Riders. Duggard seeks the help of the Rescue Riders again in "Heavy Metal", when many of the town's metal implements start falling apart, including his own stein mug. The townspeople begin to get agitated, but suddenly a massive Belzium boulder rolls dangerously toward the village. Almost getting squashed, Duggard and Hannahr hug each other in fear, then split quickly apart, embarrassed, as the Riders divert the boulder. Ultimately, the Riders use teamwork to stop the boulder right in front of the smithy. In "Iced Out", The Rescue Riders ask Duggard if he has seen Aggro, when she disappears from The Roost. He has not seen Elbone either, and Summer deduces the two are together in Huttsgalor's icy region. Duggard stands in the town with the other villagers in "Sick Day", watching from afar as the dragons at the Roost shoot rocks, fire, and spines all over the place. They come down with the Dreaded Dragon Flu and loose control of their abilities. Duggard is present for the creation of a new well for Huttsgalor, drilled by Cutter, in "Bad Egg". In "Home Alone", Duggard got Winger, Dak, Leyla, and Summer to fly him around to a multitude of caves around the island, searching for just the right one as a storage cave. Summer and Leyla trick him by flying to a cave they had already visited, forcing him to reveal an ulterior motive - joy of riding dragons. Duggard tried to support Elbone's new business venture selling potted plants and flowers in "Slobber Power". He selects the Purple Haggis, but it is carnivorous and bit him in the rear. In "Grumblegard, Part 1", Duggard showed Dak and Leyla a place on Huttsgalor where Crimson Pine grew, but all of the trees were cut. They returned to The Roost, where Duggard showed the twins a map of possible locations where they could find Crimson Pine. He warned them not to go to Hazard Island, as no viking came back from that place. Later, he admired the Baby Shriekscales that Leyla brought into the village, but was annoyed by the sound they made. Duggard tries to keep the village together, when a large angry dragon uses wind blasts to attack Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". Leyla told him that if the Riders didn't leave, the dragon would blow Huttsgalor into the sea. Despite that, Duggard stood up for the Riders and gave them his support. New Adventures In "Double Finked", Duggard was making a list of all the shipment brought to Huttsgalor, when he noticed a large crate adressed to the Rescue Riders. He felt that the Riders could handle it so he resumed his work. Duggard was approached by a boy who presented himself as Axel and asked of the whereabouts of Magnus Finke. The chief told him to go nrth and returned to his work. Later, Duggard met the Rescue Riders in th forest. He asked them about the crate, and much to his surprise, he found out it was a dragon egg. He inadvertently told them that Axel was Magnus' nephew, and after a quick discussion, the Riders took off. Duggard didn't understand what was happening, so he assumed that everything was alright. Physical Appearance Chief Duggard is a short Viking male adult with auburn hair and full beard. He has a thick chest with short legs. Duggard wears a long turquoise tunic with dark blue pants, and leather boots and wide belt. He also has wide golden armbands and a golden helmet with two light brown horns. These horns curve upward, but the right one is smaller than the left one. Abilities, Talents, and Skills '''Athleticism:' Though not seen frequently, Duggard is actually quite flexible and capable of flips and quick movements. Sculpting: Duggard is an excellent sculptor. He is able to make sculptures out of both clay and stone with very accurate details. Personality Duggard is a generally optimistic person. He can be indecisive, taking into account many possibilities when making even a simple decision. He does, however, eventually make one and sticks to it, such as inviting the Rescue Riders to stay at Huttsgalor. He is very welcoming and generous, and helps where he can. Relationships Winger Duggard loves flying on Winger, so much so that he finds excuses to have Winger fly him to new locations. But Winger is happy to oblige, and enjoys showing the chief a good time. Leyla Dak Dak quickly learns that he can go to Duggard for advice or assistance. As chief, Duggard is always open to help the Rescue Riders. As Winger's adoptive brother and main rider, Dak is also amused at how much Duggard loves flying, and is happy to take him anywhere. Hannahr Duggard's relationship with Hannahr seems strictly friendly professionalism, as her chief. However, there is a moment of awkwardness between the two when they hug each other in fear and then become embarrassed, in "Heavy Metal". Magnus Finke Duggard appears well aware of Magnus' propensity for complaints and his prejudice against the dragons of the Rescue Riders. However, as chief, he appears to take this contrary citizen's complaints in stride and is able to address them, such as when Magnus accuses Cutter of starting fires to scare the town Sheep in "Where There's Smoke". He addresses this reasonable accusation, but allows the other side to defend themselves. Duggard also knows how to handle Magnus - he can take a sarcastic comment of his and take it literally to get what he wants. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Group Leaders Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters